


Not a Monster

by DovahCourts



Series: Nickstiel work [5]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Emotionally hurt Nick (Supernatural), Episode: s14e02 Gods and Monsters, Hugs, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Nick (Supernatural) needs a hug, castiel helps
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-22
Updated: 2019-01-22
Packaged: 2019-10-14 09:11:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 592
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17505761
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DovahCourts/pseuds/DovahCourts
Summary: Castiel visits Nick in the holding room(not sure what it is) in the Bunker





	Not a Monster

**Author's Note:**

> So I basically rewatched the episode and wrote down what the characters did; but add some things

Flashbacks flooded through Nick's mind, people dying by his hands...but, not his; Lucifer's.  
  Slowly he brought his hands to his forehead, above his eyes before bringing them together to drag them down; he heard two knocks; he turned around bringing his, again, hand sideways to his face before dragging it down.  
_Castiel..._  
   "I-- I brought you some...nourishment." Castiel spoke, his mouth opened to continue "Now that he's gone, uh, gone you- must...remember to eat." while not facing Nick but facing the food,  
"Great," Nick replied, taking a huge sigh "thanks.."  
  The angel was placing down the food, "I'm not him, Castiel." the blonde spoke, the shorter man took a short sigh and replied, "I know, it's just that-- you did in his thrall but I do."  
  
"I know," a sigh escaped "I just-- don't-- I don't...get it, why I would do that; I don't get why I would let Lucifer possess me." Nick exclaimed softly,

"You were in a lot of pain, and Lucifer saw-- a vulnerability and he...he exploited it."

"Is that what you tell yourself so you can be near me?"

"I-- I guess so, yeah."

"I just don't know what kind of pain would make me allow Lucifer to possess me,"

"It was your family."

"My family...? Sarah and Teddy?"

a nod came from the angel.

"No-"  
Flashbacks came back, the sound of a baby crying; blood on the bed.  
 It all came back, Nick let out a gasp, soon his breathing began to hitch.  
  Blood pouring down from the crib...he remembers Lucifer telling him that he was special, that he was chosen.

It all came back to him.  
"Oh my God...who could do that? Who could do that?!" Nick cried out, tears running down;  
  Castiel explained, "A man, broke into your house-- when you weren't home-"

"That was no man, that was a- that was a monster, and Lucifer came- and made me a monster," Nick said, as tears escaped from his eyes.  
   Castiel walked over to Nick and sat down next to him, saying "You're not a monster, Nick;" placing a hand on Nick's shoulder.  
    "I-- I.." the blonde tried to speak; hands hovering near his face, shaking; clasping together against his face.  
Nick uttered unidentifiable words; before saying "Castiel, I-- I don't know that to do."  
 "It…it's alright Nick."

"No, it's not alright!" Nick yelled as he turned over to Castiel whose hand held up as Nick turned with his face scrunched up; hands grasping the angel's shoulders.

"Nick..It will be OK.."

"No! Castiel, it will never be OK-" Nick stopped when he felt hands press against his face, and a forehead against his.  
 Soon, Nick's body began to tremble, after he began to break down; crying.  
  Tears falling down as his grip on the angel tightened, head pressing against Castiel's collar; hands ran through his hair as his arms wrapped around the angel's torso; sniffling.

He felt feathers wrap around him, they were soft...he couldn't see them; but he can feel them.  
 Suddenly, the angel pulled him into a hug too, words telling him _it'll be alright_ , that he's OK; that he's not a monster.  
  Though, it won't be alright, but Nick needed the comfort; he never-- expected it to be Castiel but he knew the angel felt bad for him.  
He brought his hand over to the side of Cass's face, while raising his head to face the angel; who had his eyes partially open.  
Blue eyes met with those of a similar color.

**Author's Note:**

> I pity Nick too much,


End file.
